This invention relates generally to livestock feeding equipment, and more particularly concerns equipment for collecting, storing and quickly dispensing a pre-measured amount of feed to hogs and like livestock.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,055 to Marshall notes that livestock such as hogs can be fed predetermined, limited amounts of feed at specified intervals so as to obtain increased efficiency of feed conversion and improvement in the quality of the animals. This approach to livestock husbandry has met with increasing commercial acceptance.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive yet highly effective feeder which is especially adapted for use with hogs and like livestock.
More specifically, it is an object to provide a feeder which will receive, hold, and then quickly dispense relatively large amounts of feed to hogs and similar livestock. A related object is to provide a feeder having a feed-dispensing valve of reliable and rugged construction.
Another object is to provide such a feeder which accurately quantifies the amount of feed received and stored so as to permit close control of the livestock diet.
Still another object is to provide feed-dispensing apparatus having internally carried, relatively self-contained quantification and dispensing mechanisms.
A further object is to provide such feed-dispensing apparatus which can be used with a wide variety of feeds with equal facility.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.